


We Have a Situation

by impossibleredhead



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Girls talking about Boys, Missing Scene, S4E19, Secret Arrangements, not-quite a coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleredhead/pseuds/impossibleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls' bathroom is basically the Situation Room for women</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>a behind-the-scenes look at why Hayley needed Eddie to come to the bathroom with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a Situation

“Excuse me, did I totally mishear you when you asked me to double tonight? Cause I thought you said I was supposed to be your partner’s date, but you guys seem to have that front covered,” Hayley’s voice came from the stall. Eddie rolled her eyes at her reflection as she reapplied eyeliner. The toilet flush would have drowned out the response she didn’t bother to give, and then Hayley was at the counter, washing her hands and staring her down at the same time.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Jamie! I already had plans with you when his friend asked me out, that’s why we’re all here,” she defended when Hayley refused to look away. Hayley, for her part, rolled her eyes as she flicked water off her hands. She waited until she finished air drying them to respond.

“You are so full of it, Eddie Janko. I’ve known you since the eighth grade – if you think I don’t know what you act like when you’re crushing, you are so wrong.” Hayley shook her head, digging through her clutch. There were only two other girls in the bathroom, in one of the stalls down at the end, so Eddie turned and planted herself against the counter, watching as Hayley pulled out her lipstick and touched up.

“Look, if Reagan and I weren’t partners, would I be interested? Sure, maybe. He’s nice, polite, funny, decently cute. Whatever. But we are partners, and I don’t want to fuck up a good thing.” As long as Jamie never found out, they’d be gold. She trusted him with her life, literally, and after everything with dad and the issues that surrounded him, trust was hard to find in guys. She definitely didn’t want to have to find someone else to trust.

Next to her, Hayley snorted. “'Decently cute'? You’re kidding me, right? Guy's a hottie, and I know you think so. He kinda reminds me of Jake from sophomore year, too. And the way you two are pressing each other’s buttons? Fucking seems like it would probably be a good thing.” She waggled her eyebrows at her in the mirror, and Eddie punched her light in the arm.

“Oh my god, STOP. If you don’t quit talking about it, I’m gonna do something stupid like make a move. I’m still on probation, I can’t afford to mess this up.” She was already a little tipsy, and Jamie had a margarita waiting for her out there. She dug through her purse and pulled out her lipstick, reapplying even though it was unnecessary. Hayley grinned at her through the mirror.

“Knew it,” she sing-songed. “So there’s no way I’m going home with cutie-cop, since I don’t want a repeat of freshman year when I kissed Cody King and you refused to talk to me for half a year. And since I can’t do that and because I am a great friend who let you turn girls’ night into double date night, you’re not gonna get in the way of me going home with out-of-state lawyer,” Hayley reasoned, clicking her purse shut. After a moment of mild surprise, Eddie couldn’t stop herself from letting out a huff of amusement.

“Really? I guess I should’ve known he would be more your type than Jamie,” she sighed, easily accepting her change of plans for the night. The two other girls stumbled out of the far stall, one of them obviously supporting the other. Hopefully they were done for the night and had called a cab to pick them up.

“Let’s not even pretend – you knew Jamie wasn’t really my type, that’s why you invited him. You would’ve found another way if you thought I might actually be interested, cause as good of a person as you are, you hating sharing, Eddie.” Hayley smiled smugly at her like the little asshole she was. Sure, she looked like an innocent little Asian girl, but it was all a cover, she was a horrible influence on Eddie back in school and even now.

The drunk girl and her friend came stumbling by to leave, but her friend wasn’t the best at steering, because the girl almost bumped full-on into Eddie. She pulled back a bit, but the girl refused to budge for her friend. “I jus wanted to say, I love your top, an’ you an’ your boyfrien’ are super cute,” the girl slurred. Eddie leaned back a little more to get away from the smell of tequila. Maybe a margarita wasn’t the best choice.

“Thanks, but he’s my partner,” she smiled tightly and told the girl, who rolled her eyes so vigorously she nearly fell over onto her friend.

“’Partner’s for gay people,” she managed to get out before her friend dragged her from the room, saying something about calling a cab. Hayley was laughing as the door swung closed behind them. Eddie tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes at her.

“Whatever. Let’s go back. I’ve got a free margarita waiting for me, and you have half a night to woo a tipsy lawyer into your bed. Based on senior year alone, I’d say it shouldn’t be too hard,” she sniped. Hayley just kept laughing, shoving her toward the door. Eddie couldn’t help joining in with her, at least for a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> come [ visit ](impossible-redhead.tumblr.com) me.


End file.
